Keeper of the Killer
by TheWolfOfTheStars
Summary: Jeff the Killer. You think insane. Crazy. Murderer. Killer. Uncontrollable... That shy little introvert in the corner has more secrets than you think.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Toralei rushed to her locker as soon as the bell rang. She always had to do this. She didn't regret it, though.

A short, pale girl with shoulder-length, light brown hair and green eyes, she had always been quiet. She didn't like crowds, and she preferred drawing in her notebook to talking. She didn't talk much. Some thought she was mute. She definitely wasn't, though. She always had a slightly mournful aura about her, as if a beloved pet of hers had died.

A lanky boy, a year older than her, blue-eyed and black-haired. He strolled up to her as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Why are you always in a hurry?"

"None of your business, Drake."

"Hey, I thought you were my friend. Can't you even tell me this?"

It was true. Toralei had met Drake in first grade, and they'd agreed on everything, right down to the ugly wart on their teacher's nose. They at first thought she was a witch. Things had changed since then. Everyone thought the two of them were dating (those immature idiots) and they'd stopped hanging out as often. Still, they were friends. And friends don't lie to each other.

"I'm sorry, Drake. I would if I could."

"Why can't you?"

"I can't tell you that, either."

"Can't you tell me anything!?" Drake crossed his arms. It was the same argument every day. Toralei always dodged his questions, and he'd give up and go home. _Not today, _he thought to himself. _Not today, Tora. _He turned around and walked away, down the hall to the buses. When Toralei darted off, though, he stole after her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 

Toralei kept glancing over her shoulder. She had a feeling that someone was following her. Whoever it was, they'd be better off at home. This was no walk in the park. To be safe, she took the longer route to her destination. He wouldn't be happy... he was not a patient person...

Finally, she arrived at the end of her walk. A tall house with high windows leered from the top of a hill. It looked eerie against the cloudy sky. Toralei shuddered. She had never liked this place, even if it was their best option... The rumors of children occasionally going missing only helped keep the place shrouded in secrecy...

At the same time as Toralei walked to the menacing gate, pulled out a key, and unlocked it, Drake was thoroughly confused. Why on earth would Toralei come to this place? It was dangerous! There were stories told sometimes, about kids going missing... Being found later, their bodies mutilated, slashed open, guts gouged out... He had to follow her. So when she disappeared inside, he pulled the gate open just enough to slip through and did just that, dashing to the safety and shadows of the porch.

As he stepped inside, he heard a whisper. It was too quiet for him to make out, but he got the feeling that it was about him. Soft, pattering feet seemed to follow him through the house. Once in a while he heard a stifled floorboards creaked with every step he took, and once or twice Toralei glanced back. She seemed intent upon finding something, and sure that it was just through the door, at the end of the hallway, at the top of the stairs...

The door squealed in protest as it was pushed open, and Drake could see a figure standing at a window in the fading light of afternoon. Messy black hair fell to its shoulders, and it wore a white sweatshirt with dark pants. As Toralei opened the door, the person turned, and Toralei was met with a face unlike any other. "Hello," spoke Jeff the Killer.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered

_Author's Note: Second chapter, and I already have some follows and favorites. I'm happy! :D Here's another chapter. I may or may not get one out for Fear, so be patient._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jeff the Killer. I do, however, own my characters and plot and all that.

Drake was unable to speak, unable to run to Toralei, unable to move at all. He just stood there, mouth gaping open in shock and horror. He knew that Jeff had a creepy smile, but he never expected this... The pale visage and sliced grin, it all looked so much worse in real life. The insane sneer he saw in pictures, though, seemed to be somewhat lacking. He was not murdering. He was simply there, as if he had no other purpose in life other than to kill. Then a shockwave of terror ripped down his spine as Jeff took a step toward Toralei. How could she even stand being so close to him? Here was a crazy, uncontrollable serial killer who was fully capable of slitting her throat, and yet she just... stood there. She looked perfectly calm, as if she did this all the time. She did look slightly wary of him, though, and this calmed Drake a bit. "You're late."

"I know. I had to shake someone off. I don't think they've followed me here."

"Excuses."

"Yes."

Just then, Jeff's gaze wandered from her face and settled on the door to the room where Drake was concealed. He'd bumped the door a little, and it creaked loudly. Drake winced. _Please don't let them find me..._

"What was that?"

"I'll check it. As I recall, you have a rather troublesome habit of killing everything that bothers you." Jeff rolled his eyes. He had not blinked the entire time. Then again, he didn't exactly have eyelids.

Drake couldn't move, for fear of making more noise than was necessary. He knew he was caught, and he didn't have any idea what Toralei would do when she found him. Throw him to Jeff? She'd never do that, she was his friend... He also never thought she'd talk with a murderer, either.

He jumped when Toralei opened the door, being so lost in his thoughts. There was no surprise in her eyes. Only irritation and worry. Drake realized that she'd known he was there the entire time. She didn't want to tell Jeff, because she didn't want to set him off. "What are you doing here? You could get yourself killed, you know!" she whispered as quietly as she could.

"How did you know I was following you?"

"I'm not an idiot, Drake. And you're not exactly the most stealthy of people, either."

Drake opened his mouth, but Toralei clamped her hand over it before a single sound could escape. "I'll tell you later. Right now, you need to get out of here. Open the window and climb down. We're only a floor up. If you fall, it won't be too bad. Just say that you fell, if anyone asks, and be vague about where and when. You can't tell anyone about this. You hear me? _No one. _ If you tell a single soul, you'll be dead within the hour. Understand?" She spoke quickly and quietly.

Drake just nodded. He knew that if he tried to talk, it would be a question. There wasn't time for her to answer. He hurried to the window-never mind the creaking-and opened it as quietly as he could.

"I'll cover for you." With those four words, she had turned and disappeared into the gloomy hallway.

Drake gulped and looked down. Perhaps a ten-foot drop loomed in front of him. If he could get at least halfway down, he'd probably get nothing more than a bruise. He'd rather leave through the door, but anything was better than Jeff finding him here. He tested his grip on the side of the old house. Partially rotted, but it would hold. He climbed out of the window and started down the treacherous wall. He made it about six feet down before his grip gave way, and after confirming the bruise forming on his back, he set off for home, his mind whirling with questions.


	3. Chapter 3: An Explanation

_Author's Note: I'M BACK! Are you happy? Good. I missed my computer, and my stories, and everything and everyone! You have NO idea. Anyways, here's chapter three, to all of you reading this in the future, as well as now. _

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jeff, or any other creepypastas. I do, however, own all the other stuff.

Drake was pacing in the hallway between the locker bays after school. His parents would just think that he was over at a friend's house. Toralei and her younger brother, Viktor, were orphans. Their foster parents never really paid much attention to them. They could talk with each other without fear of interruption. He needed answers. His mind was like a bomb, waiting to explode with questions the moment he saw Toralei. His chest had burned with impatience the whole day. He'd been heedless of the most likely not-so-good score on his math test. Now, he was finally going to know.

He whipped around as he heard a quick, light set of footsteps approaching. Toralei muttered, "Follow me," as she hurried toward the back door of the school.

She took him on the shorter route to the old house. As she unlocked the gate, she murmured, half to herself, "Ugh, I'm late again..."

"Why does that matter?" asked Drake.

"Jeff's not a particularly patient person." They walked without speaking for a while. The whispers and footsteps he'd heard last time seemed to still be there. From one dark room, he saw a shining pair of acid-green eyes that quickly blinked shut when he looked at them. "What was that?"

"Later."

They stopped in front of the door Toralei had entered yesterday. "Stay here," she breathed.

She opened the door. Jeff whipped around, looking irritated. "Again?"

"Yes." Toralei spoke quietly, meekly.

"It had better not happen a third time." Drake heard a slicing sound and a gasp of pain. It drove him to burst into the room, regardless of what Toralei had told him. She was wincing and holding her arm, where a long cut had appeared. Jeff's knife dripped with blood, and he glared at the girl before him. As Toralei examined the wound, she said, "You really need to stop doing that. Everyone thinks I have abusive foster parents." Then she looked over at Drake. "I thought..."

"You thought what?" Jeff growled menacingly, true anger lighting his face. It was an odd sight, a smiling angry person. Drake didn't want to see it again.

"I thought I told him to wait," Toralei replied calmly. "He followed me here one day and wouldn't leave without me promising to explain myself. I made him promise to not tell anyone."

Jeff looked absolutely furious. His eyes seemed to burn, rather than the cold, dark dots they usually were. He looked like he was at least making an effort to keep it in check, though. In a voice seething with anger, he hissed, "No one is supposed to know! _No one! _What if he tells!?"

"If I thought he would tell, Jeff, he would not be my friend in the first place. He is trustworthy."

"Tell what!?" Drake was thoroughly confused.

"Everything." Jeff addressed him directly for the first time. It was chilling to have that emaciated visage staring right at you, especially with such malice in his eyes. Drake shivered and took a step back, in spite of himself.

Toralei tugged on Jeff's arm, and despite the fact that she was at least a foot shorter than him, he seemed to quail under her soft but stern gaze. Then she turned to Drake. "You certainly have complicated things, but it's not a big deal... Now, I can't tell you everything. There are things about this that I don't know, and likely never will know. What I do know is this...

"Jeff, as well as all the other creepypastas, has a keeper. The keeper's job is to make sure that their creepypasta does not kill, or maim, or otherwise hurt anyone. If there's any chance that they could become a normal person or other sort of creature, free from any urge to cause pain to others, then it is also the keeper's job to try and change them back. I am Jeff's keeper. There has been a long succession of keepers for him. All of them have died at his hand."

"...Won't you die too, then?"

"Not if I can change him back."

Drake's head still whirled like a tornado with questions, but at least some of them had been answered. Toralei looked down at her watch, then turned to Jeff, who was leaning against the wall, examining his knife. "Come on," she said.

"Where are you going?"

"Come with us." She took the lead, with Drake slightly behind her and Jeff in the back.

Drake repeated his question. "I am Jeff's keeper," she replied. "It is a binding pact, sealed with a blood oath. But the seal weakens over time. It must be renewed once a month."

Drake shook his head. This was really much more complicated than he'd first thought.

Jeff shrank into the shadow of the house. He didn't need to stay out of the sun, but he seemed to prefer the darkness nonetheless. Toralei beckoned him to a mound in the middle of the backyard. Reluctantly, he stepped forward. They faced each other, standing inches apart on the little hill.

Jeff lifted his knife to Toralei's throat and pierced her skin, enough to make her bleed. She looked perfectly calm about it, but that did not subdue Drake's bounding heart.

Instinct drove him to interfere. He paid no attention to the ritual. He ignored the fact that Jeff had handed the knife to Toralei and she was doing the same to him. Instinct channeled his anger and fear to his feet and forced them toward the pair on the mound.

As a drop of Jeff's blood dripped to the ground, Drake dove onto the hill. It was as if he'd fainted. Everything was suddenly made of darkness and silence.


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprising Event

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't do anything yesterday, I had a case of writer's block, as well as a nasty headache. It's late now, but I'm getting this chapter out anyway. *Yawn* Anyways, hope you like it, as always._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any creepypastas or anything! I do own the other stuff, though.

Drake first noticed something wrong when he came to. First, the fact that the connection between mind and body was skewered. Something was fundamentally wrong with the relationship between the internal and the external. It was a deep, unseating feeling that worried him.

The second was the fact that there was another presence. It was strange and twisted. It almost seemed to be of two parts: One was a wild, evil thing that roiled with some deep, dark hunger that none could fully satisfy. It was a storm of bloodlust and anger at the world. Drake drew back a bit, fearful for his mental safety. The other part seemed tiny and crippled in comparison to this untamed beast. However, it burned with a stubbornness and determination that surprised Drake. It seemed strong, despite the monster that it was trapped with. It appeared dominant at the moment, as well, like a little Chihuahua that stood up to a raging lion. Almost idiotic bravery, but the lion had been cowed. At least for now. He could tell also that it was every bit as stunned and confused as he was.

Then he snapped his attention to Toralei. _What if she's badly hurt!? What happened? Where, why, what... _if his mind had been a tornado earlier, it was a hurricane now.

He opened his eyes-at least, he thought they were his-and looked up at a figure slowly coming into focus. Toralei knelt over him, her expression a mixture of fear and worry. "Jeff?"

"No, I'm Drake." He frowned, but the frown seemed off. Uncomfortable, even.

Then he felt as though he were being shoved aside. A voice spoke (much more naturally) from the mouth he no longer controlled. "No, it's both of us."

Toralei helped Drake... Jeff... both of them, to their feet. "Both of you?"

"It seems like it. This idiot's stuck in my head."

Toralei's eye's widened, and her mouth fell open. "How...?"

"I don't know, but I want him out so I can kill him!"

She glared at Jeff. "If that's the way you're going to be, then perhaps I won't help you!" she huffed.

Drake shrank back. _I don't want to leave if he's going to kill me! _he thought.

To his surprise, Jeff turned on him and answered back. _You're leaving whether you want to or not._

"I'll do a little research on things. Meanwhile, try not to strangle each other," she pleaded. "I have to go." She picked up her backpack beside the house and disappeared around the corner.

_What now?_

_ And now we wait._

_ For what?_

_ You ask too many questions._

_ Well, sorry for being curious._

_ Curiosity can be a very bad thing in the wrong situation. Just be careful. _Drake was a bit surprised by the warning.

_Why would I have to be careful?_

_ You've seen it, I'm sure._

_ That... thing?_

_ Insanity._

_ That's what it is?_

_ One of the nastier types. It's greedier than you think. Stay away from it._

_ I will._

_ I mean it. Don't even think about it._

_ I told you, I promise. _Drake was slightly stunned by Jeff's fierceness. Perhaps this was more dangerous than he'd thought.

_Good._

_ Where are we, anyway? _Before he knew it, he was using Jeff's eyes- well, their eyes now.

With a growl, Jeff pushed him back. _The amount of control you have over your mind is abysmal. You really should learn to avoid doing that._

_ You sound like Toralei._

_ Ugh._

_ Are you always in a bad mood?_

He didn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5: Trix and Traps

_Author's Note: __Okay, I'm really sorry for disappearing again. My computer's internet was super touchy, and then it just stopped working for a while. DARN YOU, STUPID INTERNET! *shakes fist* Anyway, it's working again (for now), so here's another chapter. Hope you like it, as_ _always._

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jeff, or any other creepypastas, or the game I referenced.(Good job if you know what game it is.) The rest is mine, though.

As Jeff stalked through the gloomy corridors, Drake got the sense that they were being followed. Those whispers that had haunted him before did so again, weaving taunting words about them. Jeff seemed unaffected by it, though he certainly had noticed. With a short growl of impatience, he stopped walking and spoke seemingly to thin air.

"It's been a while since I heard you all so loudly."

From a nearby doorway, a short figure wearing a washed-out, raggedy dress appeared. A devious grin was stitched onto her face, her eyes were a glowing, electric orange, and her hair was gray and patchy. Her skin was as dull as her hair, and her limbs were little more than skin and bone. "Hi, dad," she said cheerfully, though her tone sounded mocking to Drake. Then her grin fell slightly from her face. She looked confused. "Who's with you?"

_You have a daughter? _asked Drake.

_Yes. _Jeff didn't go into detail. Out loud, he spoke, "It's complicated, Trix."

The girl called Trix frowned. Or rather, the particular way she twisted her face gave the impression of a frown. "I sense him here. The others sense him, too. They're bored. We haven't been allowed to kill lately. You know what happens when we get _bored, _dad."

"Restrain yourselves, then. Do you see me killing everyone I encounter?"

"That's different. You're patient. We're not."

"Learn to be."

"You know very well it's not that simple."

"Hmmph."

"I'm just saying, I can't always hold them back when they sense someone. Remember that one time? Isabel?"

"Yess..." he let the word hiss out a bit. Trix took this as a warning and backed off a bit. Before she retreated entirely, though, she spoke quietly.

"Whoever's here, tell them this. Although they are protected by you, they walk among enemies, some seen and some unseen, some known and some obscure. They will be tested to the edge of their sanity, perhaps even driven over the edge. Tell them to tread softly..." she whispered one last phrase before disappearing.

"As softly as if upon broken glass."

Drake shivered inwardly a little as she vanished. She had given him more questions to join the gigantic vortex whirling around his mind. He resolved to get an answer out of Jeff to at least some of them, unwilling as he may be. He started with the biggest, most vague one he thought of, the one most likely to answer multiple questions.

_Who are the 'they' she was talking about?_

Jeff sighed. _It's an extremely long story, but I'll try to make it short._

_ The 'they' she spoke of are the ones who have, by choice or not, joined her little... club. I'm not sure how else to describe it. They are the eyes and ears of this house, able to blend in well with the shadows, of which there are many. But mostly, they kill, in the worst way they can._

_ What do you mean?_

_ They like to play with their food before they eat it. Sometimes, they find adults; they're useless to them. They torture and murder the occasional adult that finds their unfortunate way here. Mostly, though, they take children. They take them and... _play_ with them. They play their game, sing their song, dancing a circle around the one they've found. They take their eyes __and hex them to become like theirs,__ and stitch their smiles and curse their bodies, so that they become one of them. __It's a bit disgusting._

_ You, who's murdered many people-in an extremely sadistic fashion, I should say-think that's disgusting?_

_ I have no interest in curses or hexes or spells. They should have disappeared from this world long ago, buried deep in the depths of hell itself. That they've found them and are using them... I don't approve._

_ Couldn't you just stop them?_

_ I am one person; they are many, more than you'd think. Not even Trix can control them at times._

_ How come they never bothered Toralei?_

_ They would not dare._

_Who is Trix, anyway?_

Jeff didn't speak, but a storm of emotions crossed his mind, most of them negative.

_ Okay, okay. Sorry for asking._

_ You'd better be._


	6. I'm Back and other stuff

IIIIII'MMMMM BBBAAACCCKKKK! (again)

And I have news other than that, too!

I've started planning TWO fanfictions. One's a Slenderman one-shot, and the other one is a Web Shows/_Warriors_ crossover. Yes, I've made my (ahem, _our_) favorite YouTubers into CATS! You should be seeing them soon, so if you're a _Warriors_ or a Slendy fan, you can check 'em out.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_... Man, I love this song.

In other news... I've just started HIGH SCHOOL. Yeah. So, I might not be posting too much. Sorry. And on top of that, the half of a chapter I had typed up for _Fear_ is GONE, because my dad updated this thing and wiped out the memory. I have to type it all up again, and it likely won't be the same as it was.

Anyways, that's all for now.

Oh, wait! I wanted to suggest a couple fanfictions to you guys. One of them is on a site called _Potions and Snitches _and it's called _A Year Like None Other. _It's a HP fanfic with a Snape/Harry pairing, but it's not romantic. It's a father/son thing. It's my #1 favorite fanfiction EVER, so if you like HP, I highly recommend it to you.

The other two are here on this site. _My Obsession _by BeautysHarlequein (hysi) is a PewDieCry fanfic and it's the absolute, by far, best one I've ever seen. Seriously, if you like PewDieCry, You HAVE to read it. It's really descriptive and realistic, especially compared with some of the other stuff I've seen. And no, there's no sex or smut or anything. Yet.

_Bloodstained _by Spirit the Fire Dragon is a Zelda fanfic with the pairing of GhiraLink. It's more of a friendship thing, though. Seriously, no one's in love here, really. It's really deep and dark in places, and I just love it a lot. Spirit's currently doing a rewrite, but the first version is still there for your (and my) enjoyment. The chapters are long, in all three of the fanfics, so be prepared for some binge reading. :D

NOW I think I'm done.


End file.
